


BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

by Coffin Liqueur (orphan_account)



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: By Helluva Boss Standards Anyhoo, Crack, Crack headcanon, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, Lighthearted, Mild Language, Referenced Blitzo/Stolas, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!
Relationships: Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP** _

\-- Moxxie _leaped_ up in his desk, claws scrabbling over and catching and shuffling and re-shuffling the records in front of him, swatting and juggling a pencil in the air and then leaning in to catch it as he double-took around the room, rising, rising, _rising...!_

\-- A secondary _jump_ at something settling between his shoulderblades. He swung a look at Millie, settling, once he realized what it was.

She met him with her own pair of round-yellow eyes, and a point off to the side - out across the room. He followed it.

There sat Blitzø, reclining for all the room he had in a folding chair, one leg crossed over the other, dead-eyed with his phone to his ear.

...It was one of his Stolas-faces, Moxxie realized.

He and Millie turned to each other, again, in unison. Arching eyebrows, in unison --

Clapping their hands over their ears, in unison, at another **_"_ _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"_** \--

\-- the shook the stars outta their heads. Blinked out the rest, whipping looks back out to Blitzø. He hadn't moved.

**_"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP --"_ **

They gritted their teeth and ducked between hands swatted upward to lift again.

**_"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP --"_ **

Blitzø blinked, eyes still dull. His claws drummed on his knee; his pupils rolled up toward the ceiling.

**_"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP -- !!"_ **

Moxxie flicked his eyes back to Millie over the edge of a shirt collar he'd practically freakin' turtled behind. She bit her lip, reached forward to give him a couple pats on the shoulder, and then urgently gawped back out and ahead of them. Shuddering, Moxxie winced, eyes shutting tight. Winced harder at the stab of another **_"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE --"_**

_Boop._

Nothing but the ringing.

Moxxie's eyebrows furrowed. Another repeated double-take before, once again, he looked out Blitzø's way, pawing to lean up and over the desk, tail switching in the air fitfully behind him, mouth in a bent-crowbar scowl.

With a flick of the wrist, Blitzø turned a black phone screen forward. "Sorry about that!" He turned a claw in to point to it as he began to bounce his leg in the air. "Got a new, uhh, hard-on-killingly-no-chill-having-and-just-kinda-fuckin'-grotesque phone sex filter installed."

Moxxie flinched back, mouth twisting and eyes still veritably moon-like, as Blitzø tipped his head down, thinned his lips, and commenced a dial.

A glance corner-wise at Millie. Once he registered that she was mirroring - or _he_ was mirroring; same deal - he pushed back off the desk. Ducked behind it; scooted up to her in a huddle, a hand cupped beside his mouth..

"How tone-deaf can you _be?_ "

"Who, Stolas...?" She cocked her eyebrow and tilted her head.

"I-I mean, _yeah?_ But also -- " He cleared his throat quickly but thoroughly. Winced as, one of his ears cocking, he shuffled in closer, pressing his voice into a sizzling whisper. " -- _That_ openly taking a phone call of a sexual nature at _work...?_ "

 _"Hey!"_ Both little imps flinched and ducked afresh. _"By tone-deaf, you mean **considerate!** Right? I literally just said that that was a **filter!** "_

Moxxie noticed Millie starting to un-tuck and un-cover in his upper peripheral just as he started to plop his face into his claw. Felt a finger begin to flick and graze his cheek just as he went McFreakin' limp into the landing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/FanFiction November 2020 prompt challenge. November 8th: "Tone-Deaf".


End file.
